mamamoofandomcom-20200213-history
Gogobebe
gogobebe is the title track of MAMAMOO's extended play White Wind. Solar and Moonbyul helped write the song. Hangul= 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 폰은 저리 치워 끼는 좀 더 부려 골치 아픈 건 던져 여기서 한 잔에 상처를 다 마셔 착한 척은 그만둬 붐 까까꿍 타다둥 리듬에 몸을 맡겨 뻔뻔하게 놀아 라라라 야야 하루아침에 내가 변한 건 아냐 별거 아닌 거에 의미 갖지 마 인마 괜한 antipathy 등 떠민 적 없지 아이고 아이고 Butterfly 그냥 잔을 부딪쳐 짠 It’s ok to not be fine 괜찮지 않아도 괜찮아 뻔뻔하게 즐겨 drop drop drop 고고베베 던져 버려 suit and tie 드레스 코든 bling bling bling 너와 나의 mix and match 빼지 말고 drunken 고고베베 뻔뻔하게 놀아 미친 듯이 즐겨 필요 없어 wrong and right on and on on and on 고고베베 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 고고베베 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와와 고고베베 Look up the here focus focus focus 난 나의 피사체 무시해 잔소린 음소거 이렇다저렇다 가타부타 꼭 말 많은 애들이 먼저 영화에선 die해 so raise 자기애 It’s ok to not be fine 괜찮지 않아도 괜찮아 뻔뻔하게 즐겨 drop drop drop 고고베베 던져 버려 suit and tie 드레스 코든 bling bling bling 너와 나의 mix and match 빼지 말고 drunken 고고베베 뻔뻔하게 놀아 미친 듯이 즐겨 필요 없어 wrong and right on and on on and on 고고베베 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 고고베베 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와와 고고베베 Nine / Six six nineteen Nine / Six 고고베베 몸 다 풀었어 미칠 준비가 됐어 이제 시작해 워 다들 난리가 나 나 난리가 나 고고베베 던져 버려 suit and tie 드레스 코든 bling bling bling 너와 나의 mix and match 빼지 말고 drunken 고고베베 뻔뻔하게 놀아 미친 듯이 즐겨 필요 없어 wrong and right on and on on and on 고고베베 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 고고베베 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와 이리 와와 고고베베 고고베베 고고베베 |-| Romanization= iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa poneun jeori chiweo kkineun jom deo buryeo golchi apeun geon deonjyeo yeogiseo han jane sangcheoreul da masyeo chakhan cheogeun geumandweo bum kkakkakkung tadadung rideume momeul matgyeo ppeonppeonhage nora rarara yaya haruachime naega byeonhan geon anya byeolgeo anin geoe uimi gatji ma inma gwaenhan antipathy deung tteomin jeok eopji aigo aigo Butterfly geunyang janeul buditchyeo jjan It’s ok to not be fine gwaenchanchi anado gwaenchana ppeonppeonhage jeulgyeo drop drop drop gogobebe deonjyeo beoryeo suit and tie deureseu kodeun bling bling bling neowa naye mix and match ppaeji malgo drunken gogobebe ppeonppeonhage nora michin deushi jeulgyeo piryo eopseo wrong and right on and on on and on gogobebe iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa gogobebe iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa gogobebe Look up the here focus focus focus nan naye pisache mushihae jansorin eumsogeo ireotajeoreota gatabuta kkok mal maneun aedeuri meonjeo yeonghwaeseon diehae so raise jagiae It’s ok to not be fine gwaenchanchi anado gwaenchana ppeonppeonhage jeulgyeo drop drop drop gogobebe deonjyeo beoryeo suit and tie deureseu kodeun bling bling bling neowa naye mix and match ppaeji malgo drunken gogobebe ppeonppeonhage nora michin deushi jeulgyeo piryo eopseo wrong and right on and on on and on gogobebe iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa gogobebe iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa gogobebe Nine / Six six nineteen Nine / Six gogobebe mom da pureosseo michil junbiga dwaesseo ije shijakhae weon dadeul nalliga na na nalliga na gogobebe deonjyeo beoryeo suit and tie deureseu kodeun bling bling bling neowa naye mix and match ppaeji malgo drunken gogobebe ppeonppeonhage nora michin deushi jeulgyeo piryo eopseo wrong and right on and on on and on gogobebe iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa gogobebe iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa iri wa gogobebe gogobebe gogobebe |-| English= Come here, come here, come here, come here Come here, come here Come here, come here, come here, come here Come here, come here Put your phone away and display that charm Throw away things that give you a headache Take this drink and wash away your scars Stop playing nice Bum kkakkakkung tadadung Trust your body to the rhythm Be thick-skinned and party I didn’t change over night Don’t place meaning over nothing dude Useless antipathy I’ve never been pushed to be this way I go, I go Butterfly Let’s just cheers, zzann It’s ok to not be fine It’s ok not to be ok Be thick-skinned and have fun drop drop drop Gogobebe Throw out the suit and tie Dress code: bling bling bling You and I, we mix and match Don’t avoid it, drunken drunken Gogobebe Be thick skinned and party Go crazy, have fun Don’t need no wrong & right on & on on & on Gogobebe Come here, come here, come here, come here Come here, come here Gogobebe Come here, come here, come here, come here Come here, come here Gogobebe Look up the here focus focus focus I’m my own subject Ignore the nagging, mute it, click click, beep Like this, like that People who talk too much Always die first in the movies So raise up your self-love It’s ok to not be fine It’s ok not to be ok Be thick-skinned and have fun drop drop drop Gogobebe Throw out the suit and tie Dress code: bling bling bling You and I, we mix and match Don’t avoid it, drunken drunken Gogobebe Be thick skinned and party Go crazy, have fun Don’t need no wrong & right on & on on & on Gogobebe Come here, come here, come here, come here Come here, come here Gogobebe Come here, come here, come here, come here Come here, come here Gogobebe Nine / Six six nineteen Nine / Six gogobebe I’m all warmed up I’m ready to go crazy Now let’s go Go crazy, go crazy Gogobebe Throw out the suit and tie Dress code: bling bling bling You and I, we mix and match Don’t avoid it, drunken drunken Gogobebe Be thick-skinned and party Go crazy, have fun Don’t need no wrong & right on & on on & on Gogobebe Come here, come here, come here, come here Come here, come here Gogobebe Come here, come here, come here, come here Come here, come here Gogobebe Gogobebe Gogobebe Category:White Wind Category:Singles Category:4Season Category:Korean Releases Category:2019 Releases